cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
MARIO
Mario is an italian-american plumber that is one of the main characters of the Cute Mario Bros. series. He is portrayed by a simple action figure instead of a plush like the rest of the cast. Mario likes Luigi, but often has fights with him. Mario is not too bright, or big as Luigi, who is much taller then Mario because he is a plush in the series. Mario also hates many things because he is less smart sometimes in the show. He thinks that he is stronger and gayer than everybody else. Personality Mario is a little amiss, cruel, and thinks he is the best and generally annoys everyone around him. He speaks perfect English rather than short words and guttural sounds, though he still has the Italian accent. Mario is a little sensitive when it comes to himself, often resorting to insults, even blowing his top and attacking anyone in the vicinity. Never-the-less, he still likes his companions, even though they sometimes get annoyed with him. He Loves pizza, to the point of being lured into a trap twice by it. However, Mario is still a very determined person who saves his girlfriend, Princess Peach on multiple occasions with Luigi. Hell Man His so far only appearance in one of SMG4's visuals was in Retarded64: Mario Simulator, where after [http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_(Mario_Simulator) Simulator Mario] dies from taking a crap because the real Mario started pressing the buttons too fast, Mario stands at the back of the room, hoping he could play it one more time, but when Miyamoto's Ghost appears on the screen and complains angrily, Mario throws theNintendo 64 and the cartridge out the window, flies to them and starts farting and pooping fire on both of them, then he turns into Super Saiyan Mario. He flies into outer space and throws the cartridge into the Sun, where on impact, it explodes, destroying everything and everyone in the cartridge, including''Simulator'' Mario, [http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi_(Mario_Simulator) Simulator Luigi], Simulator Toad, Simulator Waluigi and Simulator Wario, the game modes and even [http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Bowser_(Mario_Simulator) Simulator''Bowser], [http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Peach_(Mario_Simulator) ''Simulator Peach], SwagTubbie, [http://supermarioglitchy4.wikia.com/wiki/Daisy_(Mario_Simulator) Simulator Daisy], the Goomba diabeetus disease held in Simulator Goombas, and''Simulator'' Narrator. Super Saiyan Mario then says his so far only quote, "I did it! I saved the world!" But he doesn't notice that the Earth then explodes after that. Super Saiyan Mario was never seen or heard of again (although he can be noticed in a DeviantArt art picture at the end of Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST edition)). History The Pilot Episode Mario appears in the very first episode of the Cute Mario Bros series. He was sleeping at first, but later got woke up by Luigi. They both then got a letter from Princess Peach who got kidnapped by Bowser Jr. saying that she needs help. They both go on a journey from their house to the tree fort where they rescue Princess Peach. Find Yoshi! Luigi finds a Yoshi egg and tells Mario, who was eating pizza and got washed by the Cameraman what he found. then the egg starts to hatch and it turns out to be a lizard Yoshi. But, Bowser Jr. wants to eat Yoshi. Then, Mario and Luigi have a battle with Bowser Jr. Then, Mario and Luigi go to check up on Yoshi but he was not in his cage! They then go to random places to seach for Yoshi.The two then have another battle with Bowser Jr. But then he got hit by a pillow by Yoshi and ran away. Summer Fun Mario and Luigi go to the playground beacause it is summer. Then they play from a spinning thing to tree climbing. At the end, the two go back home. Mario Likes *Pizza *Luigi *Princess Peach *Mickey *Jack (sort of) *Yoshi *Super Mario Bros 3 *Patrick *Pikachah *Pikachu *Goku Mario Hates *Mrs. Stinkybutt *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *The School of Doom *Goomba *Bullet Bill *Jack (sort of) *Kermit (only in the movie and Revenge of Kermit) *Malleo *Luigi (sometimes) *The You! Guy *The Ehh Guy *Gonzo *Shadow Mario *Shadow Luigi *Bowser Jr. *Freeza *Sonic *Spongebob Death Mario died in the first movie when Kermit put too many logs and twigs on him that it made Mario die, But Luigi got revenge when he saw what Kermit was doing to Mario. Then Luigi gets Mario out but then, Mario died and went to heaven where he met Banpresto God. but later came back in the movie. Trivia *Mario's head was detached due to being thrown before 'Mystery of the Stolen Hat'. It was reattached with glue, which can be easily seen in 'Mario's Illness'. Gallery mario1.jpg|Mario with his birthday cake|link=Mario's Birthday Mario and Luigi.jpg|A photo of Mario and Luigi|link=Luigi mario5.JPG|Mario in Luigi's Bad Luck mario luigi bowser.jpg|Mario, Luigi, and Bowser in Find Koopa! Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:People who died Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes